Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:2526:5C86:A830:4671-20190724220941
High above the Happy Tree Friend island of Tree Friend Land, Cuddles soared through the air on his pony, Starlight Glimmer. They whirled and swooped in a dazzling display of aerial maneuvers. For centuries, the Happy Tree Friends fiercely battled their pony enemies. But everything changed when Cuddles met Starlight Glimmer and showed that you could live peacefully with ponies instead of fighting Cuddles joined his friends Giggles, Toothy, Flaky, and the twins, Snowdrop and Pansy. They gathered with their ponies at the top of a cliff. Cuddles challenged the group to a best trick competition. Without warning, Toothy took off, veering wildly out of control on his pony, Spitfire. Next, Flaky rode Moon Dancer in a slow, cautious circle. They were no daredevils! As Snowdrop and Pansy struggled to control their Black Pony, Tiny and Small, Giggles waited confidently for her turn. She signaled to her trusty pony, Flash, and the pair rocketed skyward. They spiraled across the sky gracefully before landing back with the group. Cuddles knew that Giggles was his only real competition. He would need to pull off a great trick to beat her. Starlight Glimmer lifted off, and Cuddles steered her towards the coast at a blazing speed! They swerved breathtakingly through rock formations that jutted from the sea. Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer were incredible! Their skills were unmatched, and even Giggles acknowledged that they were the best. Even though Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer were best friends, many Happy Tree Friends weren’t happy that ponies ran loose on Tree Friend Land. Wild ponies often stole food, snuck around on rooftops, and caused mischief all over town. Worst of all, piping hot pony droppings rained down every afternoon at three o’clock. Cuddles knew that it would take time for the Happy Tree Friends to accept the ponies. After all, ponies were… well, ponies! A cranky old Happy Tree Friend named Russell was fed up. A Dark Green Pony had eaten his entire cabbage patch! He dragged his pet dog, Short Tail, with him to complain to Cuddles’ father, Lumpy. Russell argued that the ponies would eat the entire food supply and destroy the village. Other Happy Tree Friends shouted in agreement. Lumpy assured the villagers that he would take care of the problem. Later, Lumpy and Mime discussed ideas to control the pony problem while Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer eavesdropped. Lumpy suggested that maybe Russell was right. Unfortunately, they would have to cage the ponies. Distraught, Cuddles sprang into action. He pleaded that Lumpy let him handle the ponies. After all, he knew them best and would be able to train them. Lumpy reluctantly gave his son a chance and put him in charge of the ponies of Tree Friend Land. At the main plaza, Cuddles began to announce his new plan. But before he could finish, a Dark Red Pony charged through the square, sending Happy Tree Friends into a frenzied panic. Other ponies soon joined in on the destruction! Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer rushed to help as Giggles, Toothy, and the twins watched from a distance. Giggles noticed a flock of ponies approaching overhead. It was three o’clock! The ponies bombed the Happy Tree Friends below with hot droppings! Cuddles recovered in his room, bruised and battered. Starlight Glimmer tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. Giggles arrived to keep him company, but even she couldn’t lift his spirits. Lumpy wanted Cuddles’ plan to succeed, but he warned that Russell had riled up the entire island. If Cuddles couldn’t control the ponies soon, the Happy Tree Friends would take matters into their own hands. The next day, Cuddles snuck his friends into the village arena. He explained Russell’s plot to cage the ponies. Their only choice was to train all of the ponies of Tree Friend Land! For the first lesson, Cuddles instructed his friends to tickle the ponies under the chin if they take something they’re not supposed to have. That would make the ponies drop whatever was in their jaws. Later that day, Cuddles met his friends in the plaza. The ponies were nowhere to be found. Where could they be? Suddenly, they heard loud screams and spotted smoke rising in the distance. Cuddles had a sinking feeling as he ran towards the commotion to investigate. The food storehouse was full of ponies! Flash, Moon Dancer, and Spitfire had destroyed all of the Happy Tree Friends’ food for the long winter. Russell criticized Lumpy for putting teenagers in charge of the ponies. Cuddles begged Lumpy to let him fix the problem, but just then, Starlight Glimmer popped up with a bone in her mouth. If even Starlight Glimmer was running wild, how could Cuddles control all of the other ponies? The Happy Tree Friends sifted through the remains of the destroyed food stores. Lumpy told Cuddles that every last pony needed to be caged that night. Even Starlight Glimmer. Russell piped up and said that it wasn’t enough to just cage the ponies. The other Happy Tree Friends agreed. They couldn’t live with the ponies any longer. Reluctantly, Lumpy agreed to send the ponies away from the island. Later in the Great Hall, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Snowdrop, and Pansy sat quietly at the dining table. They couldn’t believe their best friends would be sent away the next day. Russell mocked the teenagers for thinking ponies could be trained. As he left through the front door, a gust of cold wind blew out the cook’s fire. Starlight Glimmer quickly relit the fire to the delight of the cook. Cuddles had an idea! Later that night, Giggles sadly walked Flash into the holding pen at the arena. Toothy and the others also walked their ponies to the pen. Each one of them was as broken hearted as the last. Out of the darkness, Cuddles called to the group to not lock up the ponies. He explained that ponies were going to do whatever they wanted to. It was just their nature, like Russell had said. But they could use their nature to help the Happy Tree Friends! The next morning, two spider fishermen, Holley and Miss Spider, grumbled about their empty nets. Overhead, Toothy and Cuddles circled on their ponies. Cuddles asked Toothy to scare up some dinner. Toothy rode Spitfire straight down into the ocean, and they scared an entire school of fish into the spiders’ nets. Holley and Miss Spider were overjoyed! At Russell’s cabbage patch, Flash tilled the ground with his spiny tail as Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer dropped seeds into the ground. Bewildered, Russell demanded to know what they were doing. Cuddles explained that it was three o’clock---time for fertilizer. Just then, Flaky flew over on Moon Dancer, who left pony droppings all over the freshly planted seeds. Russell was disgusted, but it would save him months of work. Nearby, Happy Tree Friends cheered wildly as ponies chased boar and elk out of the forest and into pens. Cuddles’ plan was working. The ponies were helping the villagers! But Russell was unmoved. He complained to Lumpy that the ponies were still a menace. He demanded they still be sent away from the island. Lumpy told Cuddles that he had disobeyed his orders by releasing the ponies. He promised that big changes would be coming to solve the pony problem. Cuddles and the other teenagers thought they were in big trouble and prepared for the worst. But Lumpy surprised everyone and put Cuddles in charge of a new pony training academy! He was proud of his son. Later, Cuddles and Giggles celebrated as Flaky and Toothy hung the new sign for the pony training academy. Cuddles promised to learn everything there is to know about his powerful and amazing friends, the ponies!